Poisoned Heart
by Lady Duzell
Summary: Tsuna has become Juudaime of the Vongola. While the Millefore begin to rise in power Tsuna's family seeks to make peace with other mafioso families. During a treaty, Tsuna is poisoned and all his fears about the Millefore are revealed. Each member of Tsun


Poisoned Heart

Poisoned Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own and do not claim to own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This is a wonderful series written, drawn and written by Akira Amano, whom all KHR fans love deeply.

A day in the life of a Mafioso was not all it was chalked out to be, especially if you were in the shoes of Tsunayoshi Sawada. If Tsuna was lucky, his usual days would begin to the sound of some chaos or another, usually explosions or the sound of bickering and possibly the sounds of morning training by his close family. After awakening Tsuna would go to his office in order to take care of the grueling task of paperwork. Later Tsuna would make his rounds and check on any affairs or hold any meetings that were needed. After making the rounds or holding any conferences he would pick up on training and work himself until his former tutor was satisfied. His afternoons might lead to some leisure time but more than often he would be subjected to some wild goose chase or another. Then after a tiresome day of work he would return to his office to finish up more paperwork and if he was lucky get to bed before too late into the night.

Today however, was an entirely different day. It was one of those special days where his usual routine was torn apart and rearranged. Today, Tsuna was attempting to negotiate peace on the behalf of the Vongola. This specific family had a long history of violence against the Vongola family and finally things were looking up. They were opening up negotiations to bring the families together, hopefully if things worked out all right, the two families would be able to become one. The larger of the two, Vongola of course, would become the foster family and adopt the smaller family as a subdivision.

So far negotiations had gone smoothly. After negotiations had come to an end, the boss of this family, Nezumi, had invited Tsuna to a dinner in sign of good standing. The two sat down to eat, as Hibari stood in a corner behind Tsuna's chair as his official bodyguard.

"I have to say, Sawada-dono, I was a bit skeptical about our families every getting along, however now I see the prospect of peace is much more favorable. After meeting you I feel confident our families will get along for generations to come!" Nezumi san chuckled before he whispered to one of his servants to retrieve something for the meal.

Tsuna gave a little smile. "I'm hoping peace will last longer than a few generation, Nezumi-san." While Tsuna was happy about the peace between their families now, he too had been skeptical of Nezumi giving up the tirade against the Vongola. Nezumi was several years older than Tsuna and he could tell that this man felt as though he was being belittled for having to listen to a mafia boss several years younger than him. Of course Nezumi-san would never express such feelings to someone he was trying to kiss up to.

"Of course Sawada-dono. I too hope peace will last between our families for as long as it can be possible." The servant returned with a bottle of wine in hand. "Ah, here it is." Nezumi pulled forward two glasses and poured the red liquid into them. "This is a special wine, specially grown on our own orchard back in Venice. The Wine is vintage aged perfectly, and since this is a special occasion," Nezumi offered a glass over the table to Tsuna, "We should celebrate with a toast." Tsuna stared at the blood red liquid for a moment. Tsuna wasn't much of an alcohol drinker, especially wine. The bitter taste never really suited his pallet. However Tsuna knew the importance of this negotiation, and accepted the glass.

Tsuna swirled the liquid around in the glass for a bit. He inhaled the smell of the fermented grapes and smiled. This was one of the etiquettes Reborn had taught Tsuna. He lifted the glass to toast Nezumi. "Wonderful." Tsuna smiled.

"To Peace." Nezumi raised his glass as well. "May we enjoy several years of peace between our family!"

Tsuna toasted, and raised his glass to his lips. Immediately his sense were hit with the taste of alcohol, as the deep red liquid poured down his throat. Tsuna could distinctly make out the taste of the grapes. However there was another taste in the wine that Tsuna was uncomfortable with. He couldn't place his finger on it, but there was definitely something strange about the taste.

"Does the wine not suit your palette, Sawada-dono?" Nezumi questioned.

Tsuna looked up from his glass at Nezumi. Tsuna had noticed that his eyes had been observing him the entire time and never peeled away from his face. Another peculiar observation was that Nezumi had also not taken a drink from his own glass. Tsuna's smile grew wider as he realized the situation.

"Of course not. It tastes spectacular." He said as he downed the rest of the glass. He placed the glass down on the table smiling deeply at Nezumi. He would not show weakness. Nezumi also made a smile, but it was full of nervousness. "You have been so generous, Nezumi-san." Tsuna said as he stood from his chair. "However, I'm going to have to cut our dinner short." Tsuna turned from the table as Nezumi stood. "I'm afraid I have some business at Vongola headquarters to take care of.

Nezumi stood and held out his hand. His face was full of disbelief. "Of course I understand, Sawada-dono. Let me escort you to the door." Hibari however stood before Nezumi and smirked as he withdrew his tonfa and slammed the weapon straight through the table. Nezumi squeaked in surprise.

"No that's alright, Nezumi-san. Hibari, let's go." Tsuna called over his shoulder. Hibari's smirk remained as he removed his tonfa as well as a chunk from the table.

Hibari then turned and followed Tsuna out the door. After shutting the door behind him Hibari began ahead of Tsuna to open the car door for him. He turned to see Tsuna hunched forward grabbing his stomach with one hand and holding himself up by propping his other hand on his knee. Hibari confused at first frowned at Tsuna.

"What, can't hold your liquor?" Tsuna's head was bowed forward and made it hard to read his expressions. A small laugh emerged from him as his shoulders began to shake. Soon his laughter erupted at full throttle as he manically began to laugh. He stood straight now holding his sides tightly as sweat trickled down his face.

Hibari was confused and starting to get upset, clearly not seeing what was so hilarious.

"They've finally done it!" Tsuna said between laughs as it began to die down. "They've caught up to me!" Tsuna's hand now covered his face as he peaked out through the cracks in his fingers. "The Millefore, they finally caught up to me."

Hibari's eyes widened at the state Tsuna was in. Tsuna was in a cold sweat and his eyes were wide revealing dilated pupils. Tsuna was also obviously hallucinating as he tightly gripped his stomach in pain.

"Was it poisoned?!" Hibari demanded grabbing Tsuna by the shoulders roughly and shaking him.

"They've caught me! Hahahaha! Can you believe it?" Tsuna began to laugh again as Hibari's accusation was confirmed.

"Spit it out!" He yelled grabbing Tsuna's cheeks and prying his mouth open. Like a reluctant cat he tried backing away but the rough hold Hibari had on his cheeks prevented him. Roughly he shoved two fingers into Tsuna's mouth and down his throat. Tsuna gagged and fought weakly against Hibari's chest. Finally Tsuna retched up all of the food and the poisonous drink. Tsuna collapsed into Hibari's arms as he scooped him up and into the car. Hibari made his way to the front of the car and opened the passenger door.

"Drive him to the Vongola headquarters immediately. Demand the silver haired herbivore to come out and see to him at once."

"You mean Gokudera-san, sir?" The driver questioned but received a slammed door in his face.

Hibari turned away from the car and haughtily made his way back up the steps. With a single motion he broke down the door and sped through the hallway into the dining room, where Nezumi was still sitting flabbergasted. When he saw Hibari his face immediately dropped. In a fluid movement, Hibari smashed the bottle of wine seemingly without moving. Hibari then slammed his tonfa down on the table splitting it in half. Nezumi almost raised a voice of objection until he saw the deep smirk on Hibari's face.

"You poisoned it, didn't you?" Hibari's smile grew wider as Nezumi sputtered. "That's very unfortunate for you." Hibari readied his tonfa for attack. "Luckily for you, since Vongola has made a treaty with you, I'll keep you alive long enough for you to make the decision never to cross us again." Nezumi nearly wetted himself.

-x-X-x-

Ok, so I realized that there was a doujinshi out there that sounds very similar to the first chapter. I assure you however, that I had written this before I came across that wonderful doujin by Pepu. So if you are nterested, because her work looks like perfection compared to my chicken scratch, then please check out "Kimi Koishi" by Pepu. (It is a 6927 doujin just so you all know)


End file.
